


no title, oops

by SmileForYongGuk



Series: Different Worlds, Always You [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble!, Fluff, I'll probably come back to add more or a bonus part, M/M, THE FLUFF IS FINALLY HERW WOWIE WOW WOW, fluffiest thing I've written in months don't judge me too hard pls, is this like domestic too idk, it's short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/pseuds/SmileForYongGuk
Summary: Yifan and Junmyeon being dorks, dancing is involved.It's a lovely time.





	no title, oops

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is rough since it's like 2am, almost 3am, and I was furiously typing this out.

Yifan laughs as he holds his boyfriend, Junmyeon, in his arms. Gently rocking back and forth he sings along to the current song _ , bad habit _ by g.soul, and places a peck on his boyfriend’s temple. Taking Junmyeon’s hand in his and wrapping an arm around his waist, he brings them into a makeshift dance consisting of spinning aimlessly.

“What’s the occasion?” Junmyeon half whispers, holding a delicate glint in his eye while he looks up at Yifan.

“Nothing, just thought it would be nice if we danced. Good way to end a date, don’t you think?” Yifan smiles gently, spinning a little harshly that has Junmyeon’s lovely eyes widening.

“Yifan!” He screeches and pinches his dumb boyfriend’s arm which makes Yifan erupt into giggles. He pulls Junmyeon close, hugging him and soon both of them are laughing like complete fools.

“I love you.” A small shiver runs down Junmyeon’s back at the proximity of Yifan’s mouth to his ear. “Do you think it’s too soon for me to start asking about our wedding?”

“And who says I’m going to marry you, huh?” Junmyeon bites back, head butting Yifan and maintaining a serious expression.

“I’ll kidnap you and tickle you until you say yes. But I mean, why wouldn’t you want to marry this handsome face?” Yifan smirks as he raises up his right eyebrow, attempting to copy Flynn Rider’s iconic smolder.

“Various reasons. Besides, looks are deceiving. Here I thought you were a ruthless asshole and you end up being the softest teddy bear on the planet. Clumsy too.” Junmyeon laughs as Yifan sticks his bottom lip out.

“Isn’t that good though? That way you know I wouldn’t cause you pain and mean it.” A dumb grin hangs on his lips.

“Who knows, maybe I like the bad boy type.” Junmyeon retorts with a smirk of his own.

“I can be bad too, you know.” He suppresses a squeak as Yifan brings his lips close to his ear again and lets his voice drop into a rumble. ‘Anyways, I know you love me by how you always cling to me when we sleep or when you surprise me at work with one of your new food concoctions.”

“Shut up,” sunsets begin to paint his cheeks, “I’m like naturally like that.”

“Of course, anything you say babe.” Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s temple again. “But in all honesty, would it be bad if I did propose right now?”

“You wouldn’t—”

“Kim Junmyeon, would you give me the pleasure of replacing your last name with mine?” He pulls out a box, opening it up to reveal a silver band with little emeralds and diamonds forming a line in the middle.

“Yifan, are you— what the _ fuck _ ?” Yifan laughs quietly as he sees tears form in his lover’s eyes. “You, you can’t just— what?!”

“Yes, I know. Kind of a really bland, stale proposal since there’s no fireworks or—”

“How much did that cost you?!” Junmyeon’s eyes stare in horror, but in awe as he takes the ring out and examines it.

“You’re more worried about that than my heart that is all out there now, and that you could immobilize if you don’t answer?”

“I— of course I’ll marry you, you dumb tree!” Junnmyeon finally squeals, jumping into an dumbstruck Yifan as they both fall back, hitting the cream colored carpet. His cheeks sprouting red as he laughs, and once again they both are back to laughing. Yifan takes his time to admire how Junmyeon shakes against him, how his eyes are squeezing shut and there’s tears plastered on his cheeks. Even if the only source of light is the badly made candles they made this afternoon, Yifan thinks this is definitely how he wants to spend the rest of his days like.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Krisho, that's all I gotta say.


End file.
